


股掌

by Alphafour



Series: 股掌『博君一肖』R [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphafour/pseuds/Alphafour
Summary: 伪现实故事内容：陈情令大火之后，肖战被娱乐圈高层大佬看上，欲行不轨，被王一博救下来的故事。感情前提：肖战和王一博虽然双向暗恋，但都没有戳破那层纸。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 下章即将有R

“喂，准备好了吗？”  
一名穿着黑色西装的中年男子站在32层的落地玻璃窗前打电话，低沉的嗓音带着长期抽烟导致的沙哑。  
静谧的空间里隐约能听到手机话筒里传出断断续续的一些关键词。  
没问题  
时间足够  
确保会来  
不出意外  
“好。”  
中年男子挂掉电话，打开了相册，跳出来的第一张就是肖战那张黑色西装跪地的写真。  
“呵呵呵…”  
远离马路的32层，任何声音都被屏蔽在隔音玻璃窗外，办公室里的男子笑声因此显得更加的突兀和诡异，他抚摸肖战脸庞的手指微微颤抖，油腻粗糙的皮肤上随着笑容刻出两道彰显岁月的法令纹，连呼吸都带着浊气，仿佛兴奋到了极点。  
“笃笃笃”敲门声打断了他的臆想，令他一秒就恢复了之前严肃的样子，仿佛刚刚那个近乎癫狂变态的模样只是错觉。  
“进来”  
“蒋总，针孔摄像机测试没有问题，你只要点开我刚刚说的那个软件，就可以时实浏览和翻看历史记录了。”  
“嗯，我了解了，你下去吧。”  
说话的男子将笔记本电脑放置在蒋总办公桌上后便毕恭毕敬的出门去了。  
蒋明将电脑放在办公桌上，点击了桌面上的一个软件，瞬间桌面上跳出九个界面，对应着九个镜头，有门锁视角，沙发视角，几乎囊括了办公室所有的角度。  
蒋明眼里的光愈发张扬，肖战……你逃不过的

在片场拍戏空余的王一博敲击着手机屏幕正打着字。  
[战哥明天行程是什么？]  
[明天基本算是空闲，去谈个影视合作就没其他事了。]  
[好，那我明天过去，你别透露出一点消息。]  
[OK，你战哥肯定会很开心的，他最近绷得有点紧。]  
[嗯嗯。]  
王一博关掉手机，思索了片刻，仿佛想到了什么，微微笑了一笑，继续投入了工作。  
次日  
“战哥，今天合作谈完后自由时间你打算干嘛。”  
“回酒店睡觉吧。放放空。”肖战像是想到了过会儿有大半天的时间可以放松连带着笑容都轻松了起来。  
“好的。”  
“据说这个蒋总势力还挺大，他出资投入的项目基本口碑都可以，也算是比较有名的眼光毒辣了，和他合作对你工作上发展应该会更进一步的。”助理闲聊了起来。  
“嗯，我之前好像也听说过。”  
“而且在圈内人品口碑也不错，也很惜才，总的来说没什么黑点。”  
助理大概的说着一些了解来的合作方的信息。  
肖战的事业正在上升期，结识越多优质的高层大佬对他未来的发展就越有利。  
肖战的保姆车在说话间到达了某娱乐公司的大厦。  
随着电梯的数字一层层的上升，到达32层之后，电梯门口有两名黑衣保镖在站岗，见肖战和其助理来了之后就带着他们进了办公室。  
“你好你好，果然不愧是百闻不如一见是肖战呐”蒋明见到他们后笑着伸出了手，笑的很是和蔼可亲。  
肖战不好意思的笑了笑，客气的鞠着躬，握着手。  
“你好。我是肖战。”  
“来来来，请坐。”蒋明将肖战和其助理引至办公室左侧的开放式待客区。  
待坐的同时秘书非常及时的端出了茶水，放置在两人面前。  
肖战客气的点了点头。  
“这次要谈的项目呢，主要是因为你的形象非常符合我们的角色，福利方面自然也是非常有诚意。”  
肖战认真的听着对面的合作内容，讲了约莫十五个分钟，直到蒋总示意有一些个人隐私的要求需要单独和肖战说。  
肖战并没有想太多，助理也觉得事情进展的挺顺利就自动退出了。  
“那我在车上等你。”  
“好。”  
助理出去后，可能是因为办公室太大，肖战并没有听到外面门锁锁住的声音。

“一博？也得亏你能瞒住行程跟到这里来。”助理小陈打开后车门后被车里盖的严严实实的王一博先是吓了一跳，再是忍不住吐槽。  
“嗯？战哥呢？”  
王一博想吓他哥一个出其不意，给他个惊喜，结果第一眼看到的居然是小陈。  
“战哥还在谈合作呢，我先下来了，合作方说有一些比较隐私的条款需要谈，我不方便在。”  
王一博若有所思的嗯了一声。  
“那你知道大概还要多久？”  
“应该不久吧。毕竟刚刚谈的已经七七八八了，可能也就十几分钟，这个老板看上去是个挺干脆的人，讲话基本不拖泥带水。”  
“嗯。”  
王一博应着声，但思绪已经飘了出去，过会儿就能见到战哥了，他看到他在车里肯定会吓一大跳，然后笑得特别灿烂。  
这么想着王一博就有点忍不住勾起左边的嘴角。

肖战觉得有些热，虽然他的确穿着衬衫加外套，但刚进办公室的时候明明里面的空调他觉得是正好的，怎么这会儿感觉越来越热了。  
“这次合作呢，需要你有部分露肉的镜头。”  
“可之前的本子上我没看到有露肉的桥段，这是新加的么。”  
肖战虽然也不排斥露肉，但是太大的尺度他还是会筛选的。  
“大概是多大的尺度呢？”  
是太热了吗，怎么感觉人有点虚了。  
“全露出镜。”  
对面的男子虽然还是带着刚见面那会儿的和蔼笑容，但此时突然让他产生了一股不安感。  
“全露的话，那我觉得我可能就不适合了。”  
“适不适合不试试怎么知道呢。”  
肖战晕得感觉自己像是产生了幻觉，直到那个中年男子微笑着靠近他，他才突然意识到自己被下圈套了，没想到这么狗血的事居然真的会发生在自己的身上。  
男子捏着他的手揉了揉：“小赞，我真的好喜欢你啊…”  
说罢便想凑近肖战的肩窝去嗅味道。  
肖战虽然有点无力，但挣脱开拒绝的力气还是有的。  
他一把推开他，踉跄的跑开沙发，此时警铃大作，这个人有危险。  
“蒋总，请你自重！”肖战如临大敌，但理智的脑子还是告诫他要尽快通知外界，恐怕这个人是有备而来。  
他哆嗦着掏出手机，按快捷键，打算打给小陈。  
蒋总像是没料到他这么理智，突然猛地几个箭步就跑到了肖战的跟前。

小陈那边听到电话铃声第一时间就拿起了手机，看到是肖战来电就立马点了接通，电话通了一声，从话筒里传来一声“呜！”的声音就断了。  
小陈一头雾水的说：“战哥怎么回事？”  
“怎么了？”王一博询问，不知怎的有种莫名的不安感。  
“哦没事，战哥打了我电话响了一声又关了。”  
他这么说着又回拨了过去，但是这时通话显示已经是关机了。  
“关机了…”  
王一博将身体前倾，仿佛所有的不安都凝聚到了眉间，他皱着眉。  
“会不会是缺钱了。”  
“不会啊，我记得他前两头刚说没钱了，还冲了钱的。”  
“……”

“你给我放开！”肖战被拖着按在沙发上，奈何中年男子的手劲太大根本挣脱不开，越是挣脱他就越觉得热到头昏脑胀，手脚无力。  
“放开是不可能的，你以为我费这么大劲找你来是要干什么？”  
男子略微有些吃力的压着他的手脚，微微喘着气低吼道。  
肖战此时被热得耳垂艳红，红唇微张喘着气，汗水浸湿了他的额发，清纯至极妖艳至极。  
他鬼使神差的低头想要索吻被肖战一个偏头错开，他顺势吻向颈侧，男明星身上总归会有香水的味道，但他说不清肖战颈间到底是香水味还是什么味道，一股淡淡却很清新的味道，和他本人很像。  
被一个油腻大叔按着亲脖子，肖战浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来，他一个猛地脚上发力将蒋明掀开，完全不顾形象的跑向办公室门口，一旋门，果然打不开。  
肖战观察着办公室的环境，想着如果把这个人砸晕了有没有可能，但是一圈扫下来都没发现有用的工具。  
看来还是得要把手机抢回来。  
手机被男子放在他的裤袋里，除了把这个人打趴下貌似也没别的办法了。  
肖战挪动着步子警戒着看着那个中年男子的动向。  
蒋明见他反抗的这么厉害，更加兴奋了。  
“呵呵呵，药效还没完全发挥，你注定是跑不掉的。”  
肖战有点头皮发麻，药效……  
所以这个不正常的热度和体虚是因为药，什么药，迷魂药？  
直到他感受到一股股热流在往下面流去，后面不可明说的部位有股异常的瘙痒感，他才意识到他被下的可能是，春药…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪现实
> 
> 故事背景：陈情令大火之后，肖战被娱乐圈高层大佬看上，欲行不轨，被王一博救下来的故事。
> 
> 感情前提：肖战和王一博虽然双向暗恋，但都没有戳破那层纸。

肖战喘着气，汗出的越来越多，连扶着桌子的手都感觉有点打滑，甚至连视线都带上了一层雾。  
蒋明看他有些摇摇欲坠站不稳的模样，反倒不心急了，他慢悠悠的站直了身体，将平时作为领导者的仪态又拾了回来。  
“小赞，其实你不用害怕，跟了我，你的前途绝对有无限可能，我肯定会倾尽全力来打造你。你想要到什么地位我都可以帮你。”  
他的眼里闪着精光，仿佛盯上猎物的猎人。  
“呼…”  
肖战深呼了一口气，尽量让自己镇定下来。  
“蒋总，我对走后门登顶没什么兴趣。而且希望你能冷静一下，不要因为一时冲动影响到你公司的形象和利益。”  
“呵，你很聪明，既然你知道我冒着一定的风险还要来见你，那你就该知道我对你有多喜欢。”  
蒋明一步步靠近，引得肖战全身戒备的一步步后退。  
“你不要那么紧张，我最喜欢你的笑容了。”  
蒋明绕到办公桌旁，与肖战隔着一张桌子。  
“其实你也该想开一点，娱乐圈这种事其实很正常，只要结果能出来，有足够的资本支撑住你，那你就等于成功了。”  
肖战的头越来越晕，蒋明也越来越靠近他，他已经没有再多余的精力去争辩，维持住最后的一丝清明已经让他用尽了力气。  
肖战一个后退，摸到了一个烟灰缸，心中起了一个念头。  
但是距离还是有点远……  
他佯装着仿佛要晕倒的模样，在蒋明趁机跑过来抓他的时候，用尽全力拿起这个烟灰缸砸向他的太阳穴。  
把他砸晕了就好。  
但是可能因为实践不稳定因素，导致肖战下手的位置有了偏差，打在那人的眼眶上，虽然也将那人打得一阵嗷叫，但也没晕。  
就算形势发生了一点偏差，但他毕竟还是有理智尚存的，趁着蒋明失去战斗力的这个空档，他上去就补了他裆部一脚，蒋明惨叫的越发凄厉。  
肖战趁着这个机会，赶紧将他裤兜里的手机掏出来。  
奈何手机被关机了，他还要等着手机重开机。  
“哈…哈…”  
快点快点…  
他已经有点虚得快站不住了…  
在手机亮起屏幕的一瞬间，他感觉他的脚踝被人一把抓住。

“我觉得不大对劲。”王一博皱着眉。  
王一博几乎算是从小时候就开始在娱乐圈混，娱乐圈里到底有多黑暗，一些脏脏不能被发布出来的东西数不胜数，战哥虽然是男生，但也不能保证他不会被人设计。  
他内心的不安感越来越强烈，就算是闹出乌龙也得上去确认一下。  
“小陈，你带我上去。”  
“这会不会不大好啊，毕竟他们在谈……”公事……  
小陈看王一博越来越黑的脸立马住了嘴，赶紧答应了。

“呵，想不到你脾气居然还挺硬！”蒋明将肖战按在地上，将他的双手从背后扣住，顺势从办公桌的下侧抽屉里取出一副手铐。  
“他妈的，下手还挺狠！”  
蒋明的凶性被肖战激起了，他将他的手扣上，一把抓起他后脑勺的头发怒骂道。  
“呜…！”  
此时的药效已经发挥大半，肖战只感觉浑身燥热无力，一有冰凉的东西一碰到他就感觉浑身颤抖。  
蒋明将肖战拽起丢到沙发上，擦了擦眼眶，左侧的眼睛被打的几乎睁不开。  
“可以，既然我以礼相待你不待见，那就不要怪我不客气。”  
他走到柜子前取出一瓶红酒和一支高脚杯，又从办公桌的底部抽屉里取出一串大约两厘米宽的钢珠串。  
“你…这样…做…就不怕…我报警吗？”肖战喘着气，“我…助理…还在外面。”  
“呵呵呵，报警？可以啊，如果你不怕你被人肛的视频全网传播的话你就报。”  
蒋明的话让肖战的心一点点凉了。  
他将钢珠放在盛了红酒的高脚杯里，端到了茶几上。  
肖战的双手被锁在背后，又被人正面朝下的推在沙发上，他在挣扎中翻下了沙发，头差一点磕到桌角。  
蒋明将他捞起来又推回了沙发，这次是正面朝上。  
他右手按住肖战的喉咙，左手却在解他衬衫的扣子。  
“啧，容易出汗就是好啊，看看你都湿成什么样了…”  
肖战在药物的作用下又经过刚刚的一番折腾，早已浑身都湿透了。  
肖战浑身都在发抖，当男子将他略带凉意的手摸到他的胸部的时候他更是恶心的起了一阵一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。  
但是没有力气了，根本挣扎不开了，突如其来的委屈感瞬间爆棚，为什么他会被这种变态盯上…自己为什么不再小心一点…如果一博知道了…  
男子观察着肖战脸上所有细微的表情，见他面色潮红，汗湿淋淋，眼角泛红，眼里还有泪水在打转，看得人凌虐欲高涨。  
男人的手指从嘴唇摸到锁骨，再从锁骨流连到胸前的红点上，揉捏，打转，拉扯，看着肖战摇着头，欲罢不能的表情越来越兴奋，甚至都舍不得挪开视线。  
“啊…！”男子将指甲刮过他胸前的红点，刺激得他忍不住叫出了声。  
“你好美啊…我要忍不住了…”  
这么说着，蒋明将手伸向肖战的皮带，在打开皮带的那一瞬间，他兴奋的加快了速度，顺势将裤子拉链拉开，露出里面包裹着私密处的条纹内裤。  
蒋明兴奋的红了眼，握着肖战双腿的手都在颤抖。  
“你…放开我！”  
肖战挣扎着，踢动着双腿，但此时的他能发出的力气根本撼动不了什么，蒋明几乎不费多少力气就将他压得死死的。  
“别挣扎了，你现在根本不是我的对手。”  
蒋明红着眼，将脸埋进肖战的双腿间，隔着裤子猛地吸了一口气。  
“呵呵呵…”  
肖战被恶心得瞬间飙出了泪花。  
“你…给我…住手！”  
“哈哈哈，你继续喊好了，反正这里的隔音够好。”  
蒋明跪在肖战的双腿间将他的双腿向上翻折至胸口。  
“接下来够你叫的，我还嫌你叫的不够呢。”他一把把肖战的内裤往上一拉，立马就露出白嫩的臀部和从未给任何人看过的私密部位。  
“呜！”肖战挣扎着，但是腰腹软的根本使不上力。  
蒋明的大拇指摸过肖战那处的穴口，穴口的干燥程度似乎在他的意料之中。  
“我知道你酒量不好，不知道这么点酒下去会变成什么样的光景。”  
他如是说着，就从一侧茶几上的高脚杯中取出了钢珠串。  
被红酒泡过的钢珠串滴着水，被他拿着最头上的一颗在肖战的洞口磨了两下。  
“唔…”肖战的眼泪滑过脸颊，泪水滑进了黑发里。  
“你放过我吧…我…啊！”  
“第一颗。”  
蒋明将第一颗钢珠塞进了肖战的体内。

“我找肖战。”  
王一博站在电梯出口处就遇到了好几个保镖。  
“肖先生还在里面谈合作，请您稍等。”  
保镖恭敬的表示拒绝。  
“我需要进去拿点东西，我刚忘记拿了，我是他助理。”  
小陈指了指自己，示意他们他刚刚从里面出来。  
“不好意思，老板他们在谈商业机密，我们不能给你们开门。”  
“我就不信谈个合作还能私密成这样，连贴身的经纪人都不能在旁边。”王一博作势冲到办公室门口一把旋了一下门把，但是门把被锁住了。  
反锁了？  
“王先生，请你尊重我们公司，你现在这种行为我们是有权向你和你的团队投递律师函的！”保镖放出威慑性的言语。  
“呵，你以为一张律师函就能吓到我？我看你们才是一副做贼心虚的样子，给我开门！”王一博越来越觉得事情发展不对，这些人连通报都不愿意通报一声，那就有可能在密谋做什么事情是不能给别人看到的。  
周围的保镖见人来势汹汹都聚拢了过来。  
王一博扫了一眼，眼神盯到了站在一旁的一个保镖腰间配了一把钥匙，除了他其他人都没有，应该就是这个人了。  
他看向一旁有些为难的小陈。  
“小陈！”  
说着他便开始和保镖打了起来。  
一旁的小陈虽然非常为难，几乎就是被赶着鸭子上架的，但既然都选择帮他了自然也是没有手下留情，只不过心底还是会有些发虚，好怕现在一时冲动结果战哥在里面正在好好的谈生意，然后他们这么一闹还把生意搅黄了…  
王一博一向都相信自己的直觉，如果真的和他想的不一样，那至少战哥是安全的，怎么样他都不亏。

室外的吵闹并没有传进室内。  
蒋明将第七颗钢珠塞进去，肖战因为带着红酒的珠子直接接触到直肠壁，已经醉的满脸通红了。第八颗在塞进去的时候肖战起了生理反应上的干呕，但意识上已经处于混沌状态，连双眼都有些失焦了。  
“啧，比我想的还要酒量差啊…”  
春药加红酒，对他来说好像有点猛了，人都失神了…  
“算了，做着做着总归会清醒的。”  
蒋明自言自语间，将长裤退下，他的那处早已精神奕奕。  
扶握着即将要进入的时候，他突然顿了一下，据说肖战在这方面是个雏来着，不用润滑剂可能会比较困难。  
思索间便起身翻了一支润滑剂出来，挤了一大坨在手指上。  
“唔…”因为手指的进入，肖战无意识的呻吟了一声。  
“呵…”蒋明扶着他那物，侧着脸对着沙发对面装着隐形摄像机的那处笑得眼角法令纹愈发明显，转头看着肖战失神的模样。  
他低声说着：“肖老师，录着呐…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额啊，感觉自己有点变态，战哥，罪过罪过


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪现实
> 
> 故事内容：陈情令大火之后，肖战被娱乐圈高层大佬看上，欲行不轨，被王一博救下来的故事。
> 
> 感情前提：肖战和王一博虽然双向暗恋，但都没有戳破那层纸。

一阵急促的钥匙插进门锁的声音。  
蒋明听到门口异样的声音，意识到有什么不对本能的就停了下来，头还没完全转过来，连来人都没看清就感受到了一记恐怖的拳击打在他的脸上，一下子就被打翻在地。  
王一博此时愤怒到全然不顾后果，怒火烧红了他的双眼。  
倒在地上的男子捂着脸嗷叫着，赤裸着下半身，那丑陋的私处还挺立着，彰显着他刚刚即将打算要做什么。  
这个人，居然敢对他的战哥…  
该死！  
王一博拳拳到头，恨不得杀了他。  
该死!  
这种渣滓！  
王一博红着眼揪着男人就是一顿拳打脚踢，直至将他打得昏迷过去才喘着气去细看一旁躺在沙发上失去意识的肖战。  
看到战哥脸色爆红，做好的发型早就已经变了形，衣衫凌乱，上衣被解开大敞着，胸口的红点被刮蹭的微微红肿充血，浑身都是汗，下衣裤子和内裤被褪到膝盖，最让人心惊的是他的下体被塞入了钢球，有一截还露在外面，只是看着他就心疼的快要呼吸不过来。  
他颤抖着双手，试图唤醒肖战。  
“战哥…战哥…醒醒…”  
王一博双手捧着肖战的脸颊，尝试着给他降点温。连他自己都没发觉，他呼唤他的时候声音有多温柔，有多担心，甚至于连尾音都带着颤音。  
肖战胡言乱语的哼哼了一声，意识并没有清醒过来，但眼皮已微微打开，似乎在试图睁眼却又抑制不住困意。  
见他人还没清醒，王一博忍着愤怒把肖战的衬衫给扣上，越整理他越是心疼的想要杀人，特别是到下半身的地方。  
钢珠还在体内，又不能直接给他把裤子穿上，那就势必须要把钢珠取出来…  
这个禽兽!  
王一博的拽着钢珠的手指在颤抖，从来没碰过这种东西的他不知道该用多大的力度处理，太大力怕伤到他，只能放缓动作。  
但是放缓动作又仿佛在用钝刀割他的心。  
钢珠的直径有两指宽，上面还有细小的凸起，他拔出一颗，肖战的身体就本能的抽搐一下。肖战每颤抖一下，他就紧张一分，生怕自己伤了他。  
一颗…  
两颗…  
三颗…  
四颗…  
五颗  
直到第五颗，王一博已经满头大汗了。  
“呜…”  
在准备拔第六颗的时候肖战醒了。  
肖战一瞬空白的大脑让他有些反应迟钝，待到他花了两秒反应过来他遭遇了什么，身上的感官又全部恢复了感知，他的视线不自觉的往下。  
“一…一博？”  
王一博听到肖战叫他的名字，先是一愣，手上的动作不知该继续还是该停止。  
“战哥，是我。”  
肖战仿佛对王一博为什么会出现在这里完全没有现实感，还想在说什么，就被王一博打断了。  
“先处理，有话待会儿说吧。”  
王一博毕竟还是个没有行过房事的二十来岁少年，本来就对肖战暗戳戳产生过欲望，即便年少不懂爱但感受却是真实会产生的。  
刚刚肖战没有意识的时候他更多的是担心，但是现在他醒了，再下手处理私密处的钢球就多了层羞耻感，耳朵也以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
两颗钢球之间的锁链大约有五厘米，牵扯过程中仿佛被无数的小突起碾压过穴口边缘，那种瘙痒的感觉让肖战一下子羞耻到浑身发红了起来。  
一博在处理那里…  
“唔！”  
球体堵在穴口被拉出，势必会拉扯开穴口，肖战紧张的蜷曲了脚趾，身体的肌肉也本能的用了力，自然下体也下意识收缩了一下，被拉出一点的钢球又被收缩了回去。  
肖战感觉得到自己在下意识收缩，正是因为能感觉得到所以羞耻心就更强烈了。  
他又羞又急，羞的眼泪都要出来了。  
“战哥，你放松一下。”  
王一博也被肖战感染的浑身都在发热，但必须要处理的，这里也不能呆太久。  
“嗯…”  
肖战羞的嘴唇都在哆嗦，虽然嘴巴上答应了，但他还是紧张的不自觉把腿合拢了起来。  
王一博被他的腿挡住了视线，无奈的略微伸手往旁边推了推，将双腿稍微打开了一点。  
太磨人了…  
得要速战速决，王一博咽了口口水想。  
“战哥，你忍一忍。”  
他手上稍微一个大力，钢球一下子就被扯出了一半。  
“啊！”肖战的眼泪一下子就控制不住了。  
剩下的一半被他一用力就挤了出去，这种熟悉的感官引出的羞耻感让他的脑袋都炸了。  
他身上的药效还在起着作用，本身就很是敏感，在加上钢球上有凸起，钢球本身也不小，而且现在在帮他拿出来这种羞耻玩意儿的还是比他小六岁的王一博，可想而知扯出一个钢球对肖战在心理和身体上的刺激有多大。  
“疼吗？”王一博听到他的叫声，紧张的停了下来，不敢再用力继续拔了。  
不是疼，是…  
肖战脑袋都快烧成浆糊了，脸都快熟了。  
“一博，你不用管我，快点，动手吧…”  
肖战微哑的嗓音带着喘息声，扰得王一博的耳朵痒痒的。  
第七颗被扯到洞口，王一博没有犹豫直接拖了出来。  
肖战就算忍着，但是喉咙里压抑的呻吟还是漏了出来，双腿的颤动也宣告着他忍得很是幸苦。  
王一博将他所有的表情和肢体动作都看在眼里。  
战哥，太欲了…  
但下一瞬间想到战哥就是这幅模样被这个渣滓猥亵，他又气的自己堵得心塞。  
这个渣滓到底塞了多少，都扯出来这么多颗了，王一博的火气又上来了。  
第八颗就是最顶端的那颗，尺寸也比后面的大了一圈。王一博在拉扯的时候那种异物感逼的肖战仰着头咬着唇喘气。  
因为被凸起的钢球磨的洞口艳红敏感，这颗球又大，撑的他忍了又忍，最后实在忍不住了才唤了一声。  
“一博…”我好难受…  
肖战的嗓音带着黏腻，尾音上扬，压抑中带着即将要释放的欲望，听的王一博喉头一紧。  
但他手上的力气没缓，一个用力，最后一颗带着体液掉落在皮质的沙发上。  
整串钢珠总算被全部取出来了。  
肖战脱力般的喘着气，甚至产生了一种以后都没脸见王一博的感觉。  
相对肖战浑身上下都染着红的羞耻度，王一博的心理建设很快就做好了。  
他看了一眼门口，小陈还在外面拖着那些保镖，他得快点带他离开。  
王一博快速的将肖战的下衣穿好，扣好皮带，将他扶了起来，询问道。  
“战哥，你还能走吗？”  
“嗯…但是…我的手…被扣住了。”肖战红着脸低着头看脚，不敢直视他。  
太丢人了…  
“你去看看…那个最底下的抽屉…有没有钥匙…”  
王一博一听立马就跑过去翻了一圈，果然有一把小钥匙。  
将手铐打开，肖战的手腕上已经被磨出了一圈血痕。  
“一博，这个办公室里装了摄像头…全被…录进去了…”  
肖战哑着嗓子，喘了口气。  
“怎么办…”  
肖战对于娱乐圈的防御措施接触的真的不多，加上团队也不怎么管他，所以他遇到这种事基本上就跟普通素人的反应是一样的，根本无从下手。  
“我有办法的，我发小，他是黑客，黑掉一个办公室里的摄像头不是问题。”  
王一博这么说着拿出手机，将地址发了出去，并且拨通了电话。  
“我把地址发你了，你现在立马把这栋楼32层的摄像头全部黑掉，把今天的所有视频全部清空。越快越好。”  
见王一博这么熟练的处理这种事，肖战悬着心终于放了下来。  
“战哥，我们走吧，先出去。”  
“嗯。”  
门外的小陈一个人拖着几个保镖，已经被揍的鼻青脸肿，见王一博和肖战出来了立马扑了上去。  
但看到肖战一脸反常的模样，小陈也不敢再多说什么，一把就上去扶住。  
保镖们虽然也会听从老板不让进的命令，但还不至于强行殴打明星，一个个都面面相觑，不再有进一步动作。  
“我劝你们最好不要再做多余的事，现在形势可是对你们不利。”  
王一博黑着脸扶着肖战走了出去。  
那些保镖看着他们那副样子，倒也真的没追上去。  
肖战他们走了安全通道，低调的从一侧安全门出发上了车。  
上了车的肖战一副支撑不住的模样歪着身体。  
王一博将刚刚出来时戴上的口罩摘掉，也帮肖战的口罩取掉。  
这辆车本该是有司机的，但此事事关重大，王一博劝诫他让他暂时替代司机，少一个人知道就少一点危险。  
所以现在是小陈在驾驶座上。  
“他这是怎么了？”小陈一边拉着安全带一边问。  
“看样子是被人下药了。”  
王一博看着他那不正常的潮红面色皱着眉说。  
“战哥，你还好吗？”  
王一博想把肖战扶正，但肖战却有些抗拒的推开了他的手，低声说着。  
“没事…我躺一会儿就好了…”  
不能让一博知道…  
他嘴上虽然抗拒着，但呼吸却透露出了他的难耐，凌乱且颤抖着。  
“你…你被下的难道是春药吗！”  
“……”  
“哈…哈…怎么会是春药呢…我趴一会儿就好了…”  
肖战还在维持着最后的尊严。  
“你…”  
王一博叹了一口气，转头对小陈说：“不要去酒店了，他这个样子被拍到就不好了。”  
“那我们哪儿？这里只是拍摄地，根本没有熟人，也不能去熟人那里。”小陈一时没了方向。  
“找个地下停车场，人越少越好的那种。”  
“……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪现实
> 
> 故事背景：陈情令大火之后，肖战被娱乐圈高层大佬看上，欲行不轨，被王一博救下来的故事。
> 
> 感情前提：肖战和王一博虽然双向暗恋，但都没有戳破那层纸。

“你出去。”  
王一博头也不抬的对小陈说。  
“哦…哦！”  
小陈心里突突的，不知道该怎么应对这事，如果真的是春药，这是要……  
战哥会不会清白不保？哦不对，战哥看着对一博也不只是单纯的朋友，总有种欲盖弥彰的暧昧感，所以战哥可能也是喜欢一博的吧……  
我到底要不要阻止…  
小陈脑子乱糟糟的下了车，听到喀嚓一声的锁门声，有种不知该走还是该留。  
他犹豫了片刻，还是选择走了吧，找根柱子给他们望望风……  
但是往周围一看，这个地下车库里停的车并不多，一眼都能看得穿，这里应该还是安全的…  
而车内  
“一博…你叫小陈…下去干什么…”  
肖战仿佛预警到了这个暧昧的气氛，连小陈这个最后的遮蔽第三人都没了，空气中就只剩下荷尔蒙的气息了。  
一博的眼神太过火热，肖战不敢直视他。  
“战哥，你看我。”  
肖战哆哆嗦嗦的蜷着身体，他都说了还不看他的话反倒显得心中有鬼，但看了一眼他就不敢再继续看了，立马转移的视线让人看上去更加此地无银三百两。  
“战哥，我知道现在说这个话时机不太多。”  
肖战心里一个咯噔。  
“我是喜欢你的，这个我一直都知道。但是，我不知道这种喜欢只是朋友的喜欢还是爱人之间的喜欢。朋友之间的喜欢会产生欲望吗？…”  
肖战因为王一博吐出的每一个字，身上汗毛都竖了起来。  
胸如擂鼓，心跳大的连带着太阳穴都在发胀。一博他在说什么…  
“今天我知道了，我喜欢你，男女之间的那种喜欢，我受够了连吃醋都不能让你知道的状态。”  
王一博似乎真的压抑了很久，仿佛憋着天大的委屈但是他战哥却不知道。  
你是我的光啊…我自己都不舍得出手的光啊…  
可是那个渣滓却…  
“战哥，你呢。”  
王一博低着头，眼里全是希望得到这个人的野心和被刺激到了之后残余的愤恨。  
这句话像是在询问，又像是宣告式的不容置疑。  
肖战脑袋一片浆糊，这熊孩子在这个时间点在说什么啊…  
“你知道…你在说什么吗…”  
肖战喘着气说。  
“我们…都是娱乐圈…的人…”  
所有人都在看着我们，不要说互述心意，连一些没做过的都会被造谣，何况是同性相爱。  
“娱乐圈的人那也是人啊，我只想知道你的心意是什么。”  
“我……”  
肖战现在脑子很乱，他本来是想将这份爱意埋在心底，让时间去处理，但现在一博把他挖出来晒在阳光下让他不得不直面，这太突然让他来不及思考更多。  
这个小朋友为什么一直都这么勇敢…  
“我…”  
“战哥，你流血了！”  
肖战此时的感官仿佛被放在一个回音箱里，所有外界的声音，亮度，触感都被放大了无数倍，思绪已经跟不上了。  
肖战被下的其实是猛烈性春药，只是因为他意志力够坚强才一直忍耐着强撑着清醒，但是身体已经告诉他到达负荷了，长时间的欲火不散，就导致了他流鼻血。  
王一博急切的从前座中间抽了一包纸巾给他抹去。  
战哥太能一个人扛了，也对，问不如直接上手，身体可能比语言还更诚实点…  
王一博因为释放了他心中长久的所念所想，所以反倒比之前更加放的开，反正战哥都知道我喜欢他了。  
王一博探着身体把驾驶室的前侧玻璃的遮光窗帘全部拉了下来，整个车厢光线一下子变得暗了不少，其他几个窗口的玻璃都是明星保姆车专用的防窥探贴膜，所以现在车厢内部和外面就是隔绝状态。  
“你过来。”  
王一博将肖战歪倒在后座的身体拉正，让他的半个身体靠着他，一手从背后环住他。  
“你必须得要泻火了，不然不行了。”  
这么说着他就直接上手开始单手解腰带。  
“一博，你不要…”肖战伸手试图扒开王一博在给他解裤子的手。  
王一博隔着内裤都感受到了小小战的兴奋度，他的手在肖战的手对比下，明显大了一大圈，要握住小小战轻而易举。  
一博虽然手上动作迅猛又虎，但也是第一次触碰到喜欢的人的这里，耳朵还是泄露了他没什么经验。  
男人脆弱的地方被一个除自己以外的男人握着，而且他还对这个男人起过歪念头，肖战在被握住的那一瞬间就差一点要丢盔卸甲。  
“一博…”肖战歪在王一博身上，头歪在他的颈侧，他呼出的气全部吹在王一博的耳畔，喃喃的低语随着他低沉沙哑的声音传进他的末梢听觉神经，沿着神经传至他的大脑酥麻遍全身。  
“战哥,你不要再撩我了…”王一博手上握着小小战，身上靠着一个大美人，这个美人还在他耳边呻吟，是个男人都会起反应，王一博自然也不会例外。  
“唔…啊…啊…”  
他忍的快要爆炸，肖老师叫起来的杀伤力是这么大的吗？  
王一博握着小小战的柱体，被修剪干净的五指揉捏着套弄着，顶端的马眼被摩擦过的一瞬间，肖战的腰不自觉的挺了起来，因为舒服，眼睛都睁不开，嘴唇也在头颅摇摆中不停的摩擦过王一博的脖颈。  
“啊…啊！”  
肖战被情欲征服的模样是那么陌生又那么勾人，王一博曾经无数次在深夜里幻想过他会以一种什么样的表情来抒发欲望，却不曾想，真实见到了却比自己想的还要魅惑一万倍。  
“战哥…”被肖战勾起情欲的王一博此时也嗓音暗哑。  
“唔…一博…我…我要…”  
肖战快要忍不住了，药物加私处的刺激，欲望没顶，他快要控制不住自己的意识了。  
几个套弄下来肖战很快就在王一博手上释放了第一次。  
“哈…哈…”  
因为长久工作而无法释放欲望积累的黏液是那么粘稠，几乎全都在王一博的手心里。  
肖战被欲望冲昏了大脑，又加上王一博在，索性反倒将身体交给了本能。初次泻火仿佛只是剪掉了一点理智的烛火灯芯，短暂的清明之后便是无边无际的欲望之火燎原。  
“一博…”  
肖战偏着头在王一博耳边吐气，有一声没一声的喃喃着他的名字，那声音听上去早已没了刚刚的还苦苦维持的抵触，此时仿佛已经完全信任了他。  
肖战每叫他一次名字，在王一博耳朵中就像是在邀请他一次。  
一博咽了咽口水，抓住肖战胳膊的手紧了紧。  
“战哥…”  
王一博将他微微分开，哑着声音直视他说。  
“我想要你。”  
一瞬间离开了肉体，肖战本能的缠了上去，无意识的哼哼。  
“…嗯…”  
“唔…！”  
王一博想过无数次他们第一次亲密接触的场景，却没想到居然是因为这样的契机。  
两人唇舌交缠，互换着气息，一博的吻带着狼性，既被吸引于肖战的勾人，又控制不住的想起刚刚他差点被侵犯的场景。  
那个渣滓有吻过你吗？  
一博越吻越急，仿佛要将他生吞进去，醋意滔天让他手下的力度都有些控制不住。  
唇舌分离，他将顶在肖战的双腿间，掐着肖战的腰将他拖到他的胯上，让肖战跪坐在他上方，而他仰着头继续刚才那个充满欲望的狼吻。  
左手探进肖战的衬衣抚摸着他的炙热的肉体，沿着腰线一点点上移至胸口，动作相较那个吻还算轻柔，右手抓着后侧内裤的边缘缓缓的往下扯，露出白嫩如馒头般的臀瓣。  
王一博在动作学习上向来是天赋异禀，即便没有行过房事，但他曾经也悄悄看过魔道祖师删减掉的内容，大致方向他还是他知道的。  
手指沿着臀部缝隙往下，肖战的那里因为刚被抹过润滑剂和塞过钢珠，下体还是水淋淋的。  
想到刚刚钢珠的画面，王一博的眼睛再一次的红了，他咬了肖战嘴唇一口，将他拉开后一把把他推倒在后座上。  
所幸后座是较为宽敞的保姆车后座，所以他躺在后座并没有很拥挤。  
肖战被摔的一个晃神之后反倒有些从欲望迷失中抽离了一点出来。  
还没等他呼喊出来，王一博已经欺身压了过来，唇齿相依，吻的太过炙热，连呼吸都要呼吸不过来了。  
肖战摆着脑袋想要喘口气，脖子一转就被王一博一下子就咬住了耳朵，痒得他浑身一颤抖。  
他一边解着衬衣，一边沿着脖颈，锁骨往下舔吻。  
路过胸口的红点，他反倒不舔了，惩罚性的微微用牙齿咬了一口。  
“啊！一博…”  
肖战的手指插进一博的头发里试图拉开他来避免这么大的刺激。  
“不…不要…咬那里…”  
“战哥，他碰过你这里是吗？”  
王一博贴着皮肤讲话，听上去略微口齿不清。  
“他也亲过你吗？”  
王一博用舌头舔了一舔，似乎在等他答复出满意的回答，如果不满意就要惩罚他。  
“没，没有…”  
“他，只是用手…”肖战被他舔弄的颤抖着嗓音。  
“手…”  
王一博盯着肖战上扬的下颌线，将手摸至他的下体，一把握住小小战，拇指擦拭过顶端。  
那里刚刚才释放过一次，高潮的敏感还没褪去就被王一博这么一握，肖战的腰一下子都软了。  
“一博…你…不要这样…”  
肖战被欺负的眼角红了，语气都带着求饶的意味。王一博终究没舍得继续欺负下去。  
他将他的长裤褪下，抬起一条腿，将手指探进了穴口。  
春药加钢珠，还有润滑剂，轻轻松松就将他的手指吞进了一小节。  
他微微弯曲食指，手指的顶端滑过软湿的直肠壁，肖战又是一个激灵，他颤抖着手想要把王一博的手指拿开，但是还没来得及伸到他的手边，王一博就将整个食指全都伸了进去。  
“嗯…啊！”  
这么湿嗒嗒的小穴，这么容易可以进去，王一博的醋意又控制不住了。  
他跪在肖战的双腿间，开始解裤链。  
肖战仰着头听到一阵拉链拉开的声音，还没安静两秒，就感觉到下体有一个炙热的硬物顶在那里。  
他哪里不知道那是什么呢。  
肖战慌张的抬起头，眼中流露出了对未知事物的恐惧。  
这小子是认真的吗？  
“王…一博…你…你停下…”  
他想挣扎着起来，但是躺的太边缘，手臂根本没有着力点可以支撑。  
“战哥，对不起…”  
肖战湿的亮晶晶的，眼神中满是情欲，嘴唇红的仿佛要滴出血来，喘出的气息都带着难以自持的欲望。  
平时那么温暖和煦的一个人，在这种事上居然性感到让人想要犯罪。  
“我忍不住了…”  
“啊…啊！”  
王一博掐着肖战的大腿将其分开，腰上一个用力，将自己的小小博塞进了大半，引得肖战实在忍不住大声叫了出来。  
摩擦进去的过程中，还蹭到内里的某一个点，引的肖战一个头皮发麻，浑身颤栗。  
王一博观察着他的表情，似乎猜到了刚刚可能摩擦到了肖战的敏感点，还未全部插进就又退了出去，再次磨过那一点。  
“啊！…啊…”  
肖战从来不知道，他自己的身体有一天会被别人操控成这样。  
王一博的那里根本不是一个手指可以比的，他以为一个手指能进得去就已经是做好了前戏准备，但他不知道肖战作为一个从未涉及过这方面的人来说，要接纳住他的利器到底是多么吃力，他感觉他的那里快要被撑破了。  
他甚至产生了这样下去会死的念头。  
“一…一博…你放过我吧…”  
肖战被这种从未有过的异样感受刺激的太过害怕，甚至都起了泪花。  
王一博并不清楚肖战此时真实的感受，他被精虫冲昏了头脑，满心满眼都被他的战哥勾的失了心窍。  
他压根控制不住自己的力道和分寸。他掐着他的大腿慢磨慢进，慢速已经是他现在最后的一根理智线了。  
“你出去…”  
肖战难耐的摇着头。  
“你太大了…我…啊！”  
王一博最后一根理智线被扯断，表情都变得凶狠了起来，那模样仿佛在说。  
你自己撩拨的你就得自己生受着…  
他整根拔出又快速的整根插入。宽大的运动短袖里露出一角，腰腹一用力，名品的八块腹肌就瞬间展露无遗。  
“啊！啊…啊…”  
肖战被他钉在后座上大开大合，长度进到了一个前所未有的地方，他想要阻止他，手没抬得起来，落在了小腹处，意外发现了他的小腹处有一个圆形硬物在随着王一博起起伏伏的动作而起起伏伏。  
“唔…”  
那是什么…  
难道是一博的…  
他会死的…会死的！  
“一博…你…慢点…我会死的…”肖战被操弄的眼泪直流，第一次就承受住这些是他从没料想过的。  
“不会死的。哈…”  
王一博自小练舞的优势发挥了出来，每一次撞击都严丝合缝，恨不得再深一些。  
“你…不要那么深…”  
“哈…战哥…你如果…想让我慢点…就不要再说话了！”王一博湿着头发喘着粗气凶狠的说。  
身上的动作丝毫没有放缓，甚至还威胁似的故意加重了力道。。  
“王…一…博…啊！啊…”  
肠壁内的前列腺高潮点被王一博重重的快速撞击了十几次之后肖战终于忍不住释放了。  
他居然被那啥到没碰到前面就释放了…  
肖战两眼冒着白光，失神了一瞬间，还没等小小战完全软下去，又被王一博掐着腰拖着继续按在了他的小小博上，又是一阵颠弄。  
这小子是疯了吧…  
肖战喊得嗓子都快哑了，在以为自己要晕过去的时候这样想着。  
王一博猛地一顿操作还没将自己释放出来，他似乎是在将他这么久以来所有的欲望，醋意，爱意全部宣泄出来。  
肖战感觉他可能是疯了，这小子在床上这么疯，他自己也被带疯了。  
王一博颠弄了一阵之后感受到了一股强烈的快感从头顶沿着脊椎直灌进他的小腹，他知道他快要高潮了。  
而肖战在刚才的一顿抽插中又硬了起来，他眯着满是情欲的眼睛眼睁睁的看着王一博舔了下嘴唇，将汗湿的刘海随手往后一顺，露出凶悍又精致的脸蛋，然后碾着肖战的敏感点释放了。  
“啊啊啊啊…”  
肖战被巨大的快感冲击的失神了好几秒，身体都被开的在痉挛。  
王一博的那处本就天赋异禀，加上最是精力旺盛的年纪偏偏行程满到很难泻火，第一次开荤，对象还是他的战哥，可想而知他最后在他体内的冲击力到底有多大。  
射…射进去了…  
肖战浑浑噩噩的想着，这小子居然就那么直接射在了里面…  
克己复礼，兢兢业业，和和平平度过了28年的肖兔子，就这样被比他小了六岁的王狮子给吃干抹净了。


End file.
